


Just This

by Cephy



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Community: areyougame, Cunnilingus, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-16
Updated: 2008-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephy/pseuds/Cephy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: "oral sex - whenever I'm alone with you / you make me feel like I am home again"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just This

**Author's Note:**

> Vaguely spoilery for Asch.

He shouldn't be doing this. He isn't the person she remembers-- isn't anybody at all, anymore, and she's still the princess. He could probably be convicted of high treason just for thinking what he's thinking. Impossible _not_ to think it, though, with the sound of her voice low and soft against his ear, with the warmth of her touch on his face.

Asch closes his eyes, leans into it. Wonders, again, how just like _that_ she can make him feel-- calm. Like there might be something worth calling _Luke_ left in him after all.

Dangerous, this, because each time it happens he wants it more, finds it harder to leave. Especially with her hands rubbing over his shoulders, stroking fingers through his hair-- especially with her leaning in and kissing him, the most dangerous part of all.

It's getting out of hand. He needs to stop it, because she doesn't seem interested in stopping him, and if he lets himself-- but he won't do that to her, won't do that and then

_die on her_

even if, gods, he needs--

_Shh_, he says when he moves and she tries to protest, when he pulls away only a the distance of a breath. His uniform is more than half-off, her dress is scandalously disarrayed. He presses a kiss to her throat. _Shh_, he says, and he can do this much, can't he? Can slide down, push that dress the rest of the way up her thighs, press his mouth against her as she gasps, hands clutching at the sides of his head, pulling a bit at his hair. Surely this much can be allowed. He can give her this, and when it's done he'll simply--

Only when it's over, after she catches her breath, she grabs hold of him as he moves away, glaring with every inch of royal indignation she's ever mustered. Pushes him over onto his back, and he's taken enough off guard that he stays there as she undoes the last of his belts and reaches inside.


End file.
